


Foul Fruit

by elegantcollectionkoala



Category: Linked Universe-Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantcollectionkoala/pseuds/elegantcollectionkoala
Summary: Legend has some interesting battle tactics.





	Foul Fruit

Sky parried the moblin’s attack, keeping an eye on Legend. The two of them had gotten separated from the others, and while Sky knew Legend could take care of himself, the moblins seemed to be focusing on him. He seemed to be handling himself fine for now, so Sky turned his attention back to the one attacking him. He quickly disposed of his enemy and ran to help his friend.

As he approached, Legend blocked an attack with one hand and with the other he pulled something out of his bag. It looked like some unusual gross fruit. 

“Is now really the time for a snack?” Sky yelled at him, drawing the attention of the moblins.

Three of them broke off from the group and Sky shifted to a defense stance. Meanwhile, Legend smiled in answer before biting into the fruit. He let out a high pitched squeal so loud all the monsters stopped in their tracks in shock. Legend took advantage of their dazed state and cut the monsters down, Sky following suit with a pained grimace.

“What just happened?” Sky asked once they were finished.

Legend held up the rest of his disgusting fruit and said something, but Sky couldn’t hear over the ringing in his ears. 

“WHAT? I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

Legend rolled his eyes and handed the fruit to Sky, signalling for him to eat it. Sky obliged. He let out a scream to rival Legend’s. That fruit was gross. Foul. Revolting. Sky wanted to vomit and then cry, but he just settled for chucking the rest of the fruit as hard as he could at Legend. It hit him directly in the face. Good. He deserved it for subjecting Sky to something so vile.


End file.
